The Principal (K-12)
The Principal 'is the primary antagonist in the theatrical film ''K-12 ''by ''Melanie Martinez. He is the former principal of K-12 Sleepaway School. He is portrayed by Toby Eddington. Biography Early Life Not much is known about The Principal's life before the events of the movie. Which is obvious due to him not even being named in the movie. The only thing that's known is that he has a son named Leo and an unnamed wife. It's implied that he doesn't love his wife. That's evident because on a picture of his family his wifes face is removed. He has an affair with one of the female teachers Ms. Daphne. He is the principal of K-12 Sleepaway School and is very greedy and cruel. Later Life The Principal is first seen when he together with Ms. Daphne confronts Ms. Harper about her "ridiculous behaviour". The "ridiculous behaviour" is referring to Ms. Harper's transitioning from Mr. Harper to Ms. Harper. He cruelly fires Ms. Harper because of the transitioning and mocks her when he says; "Mr. Harper you're fired". During that, Crybaby sees one of the students taking pills and asks why. He tells her that The Principal forces "medication" on to the children to control them, so they are unable to leave the school. Crybaby uses her powers to see The Principal firing Ms. Harper. She is angered about that and the pills and uses her powers again to call him and begins insulting him and calling him out on all the bad things he have done. The Principal drinks a poisoned drink and nearly dies but Ms. Daphne says to the bunny doctors to cure him. Later Crybaby is forced to play a role in the Drama Club even though she doesn't want to. At the show she tells everyone in the audience to "open their eyes" and realize they're being brainwashed by The Principal. Her powers takes everyone out of the brainwash and then the students rushes to The Principal's office with Crybaby at the front making this look like a revolution. It looks like a revolution with the students as the people standing up to the corrupt ruler The Principal. In the office the students tear The Principal apart from limb to limb thus killing him. Crybaby and Angelita the buries The Principal on the school ground and goes to play tennis. After some time his son Leo comes to the school and takes the role as principal. Personality The Principal is described by Crybaby as sneaky, greedy and money-seeking. He is controlling, calculating and very cruel. The things he does is very sick and brutal. He forces drugs on to the children so they can't leave the school just so he can get more money from the children's parents. He hates people who are different which is evident by the way he treats Ms. Harper, when he cruelly fires her just because she's transgender. That shows that he is transphobic and xenophobic. The Principal is also very cold against his wife because he cheats on her with Ms. Daphne. He is shown to be an abuser who only cares about himself and his wealth. The Principal is (according to Melanie Martinez) a metaphor and symbol for the 45th President of the United States Donald Trump. It is a critique for how he is cruel and greedy, allowing innocent people, including children, to die just so he can get his way. Throughout his presidency, he has caused a great deal of separation among his people and causes many people to struggle. The Principal (song) K-12 is a theatrical movie where all of the songs in Melanie Martinez album is present. One song is dedicated to The Principal and the song is also called The Principal. The song features in the scene where Crybaby uses her powers to call The Principal to tell him what she and everyone really thinks about him. Melanie Martinez has said that one song is actually about Donald Trump. Fans speculated that it was The Principal song because The Principal character is a metaphor for Donald Trump. '''The lyrics: Sneaky, greedy, money seeking Always peeping, fucking creeping Got it on the down low So you think you always squeaky What if I had told your mother Her son was a cruel motherfucker? Ah It's not just me, it's everybody Who thinks that you're fucking ugly When you come and hurt us Just so you can get your money Forced to follow the leader Who's being possessed by demons I've tried to make you listen But you won't, it's your way, right? Killing kids all day and night Prescription pills and online fights Shooting at the angels while Claiming you're the good guy All you want is cash and hype Fuck our dreams and that's not right The principal, oh, oh Oh, where's the principle? Oh, where's the principle? Oh, where's the principle? Oh, oh Oh, where's the principle? Oh, where's the principle? Complicated, overrated You're fixated and elated By the separation in this place that you've created Fuck all of your rules and guidelines You shouldn't even be on the sidelines Can't you see that we're all hurtin'? If you're not teaching, we're not learnin' Excuse me, how much are you earnin'? I've tried to make you listen But you won't, it's your way, right? Killing kids all day and night Prescription pills and online fights Shooting at the angels while Claiming you're the good guy All you want is cash and hype Fuck our dreams and that's not right The principal, oh, oh Oh, where's the principle? Oh, where's the principle? Oh, where's the principle? Oh, oh Oh, where's the principle? Oh, where's the principle? You don't know the pain that you are causing Yeah, your actions hurt, so do your words The more you try to fuck us over We will be there yelling at your front door I've tried to make you listen But you won't, it's your way, right? Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Mastermind Category:Abusers Category:Affably Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Control Freaks Category:Xenophobes Category:Misogynists Category:Deceased Category:Tyrants Category:Brainwashers Category:Hypocrites Category:Liars Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Sophisticated Category:Neutral Evil Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Opportunists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Malefactors Category:Music Villains Category:Parents